Family Time
by Michi the Mischievous
Summary: A night with the Black family. Fluff Alert!
3

 **Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter characters are not mine, nor am I making any money writing this.

 **A/N:** This is extremely AU and certain characters will be OOC. Uber kudos go to my beta Liidg and Asher Henry, if you haven't read their work you should really check it out, they doesn't know how to do a bad story.

 **A/N 2:** In this one shot there is no war, no Voldemort none of that. Tonks is not married to Remus and Ted Tonks died of a heart attack. Lucius still hates Hermione.

XXX

Bellatrix turned to grab one of the towels behind her when she felt a sudden wave of water wash over the edge of the tub and douse the entire front of her black tunic and lounge pants. She quickly turned back around and made a grab for her escapee son who giggled and darted out of her reach and out of the room. When she attempted to stand to give chase she slipped on the marble floor and landed on her front with a grunt. Before she could even think of trying to get up she felt another wave of water soak the back of her clothes and two little feet clamber over her back and out of the room.

Bella carefully stood up using the edge of the bathtub and bellowed at the top of her lungs. "Cygnus Ajay Black! Corvus Shilo Black! I'm going to get you!"

Her answer were young giggles that echoed through out the stairwell and hallway.

XXX

Every head in the drawing room swiveled towards the doorway at Bella's battle cry and the twins answer to it. The giggles started as Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. It was maybe a minute or two later that the occupants of the room watched two little naked black haired boys streak past the doorway still giggling madly. Hermione began to work her way off the couch she was sitting on when Harry offered her a hand up unable to quiet his giggles. Once Hermione was on her feet the rest of the giggling room rose and let her lead them to the door where they spied a dripping wet Bella racing past their doorway.

Soon they all were in the hall that Bella was still running full tilt down, with the boys curiously absent and quiet, when she slipped on a puddle of water left behind by her sons. None of them had ever heard her emit such a girly squeal. They all winced when they saw her land flat on her back knocking all the air out of her lungs though it didn't quiet the giggles at all.

Out of nowhere the two little boys pounced their downed mother and started tickling her.

"No...not the...tickle torture!" Bella exclaimed between gasps and laughter. Soon she was just as busy tickling her sons as they were tickling her and they began rolling around in the middle of the hallway.

Hermione couldn't keep the grin off of her face. "I give you the reigning Champion Duelist of the world and the Queen of the Black Empire." She sweepingly gestured to her wife and children.

The giggles from behind Hermione turned to outright laughter.

"Hey!" Bella exclaimed from the floor once again on her back and tilted her head back to see the group. "I'm a family woman now too! I'm allowed!"

"Could I get some help with my three kids?" Hermione asked chuckling while rubbing her swollen stomach.

Andromeda and Narcissa stepped forward conjuring towels, each woman grabbed up a giggling child and headed upstairs with their charge while Ron stepped forward and offered his hand to the soaked woman on the floor. Which she accepted, Tonks then quickly waved her wand drying up the puddles of water on the floor.

"Thanks, Ron." Bella said.

"Not a problem Bella."

Bella turned around to face her wife and an evil gleam entered her eyes as she stalked towards her wife still dripping from her own impromptu bath. Hermione just gave her the look and held out a hand to stop her wife.

"If you have a desire to sleep in one of the guest rooms for the next several nights go ahead and follow through on that thought." Hermione warned.

Bella pouted and placed her hands on her hips. "But I bathed the twins, doesn't that count for something?"

"Yes, but your sisters are now drying them off and getting them into their pajamas." With a wave of her wand Hermione dried Bella off. "Now you can come get your reward."

With that Bella came forward wrapping her arms around her very pregnant wife and kissed her deeply to a chorus of eeews. Bella pulled back and glared fiercely at the group. "You all do have your own homes you know."

"You know it's check up on Hermione night. They're more frequent since I'm overdue." Hermione pinched her lover's firm butt. The giggling started up again at Bella's undignified yip as she jumped away from Hermione's reach. She shot them all evil glares.

"Well let's move all of this to the upstairs sitting room I don't want 'Mione having to climb the stairs any later then it already is." She said as she took Hermione's arm to help her up the stairs.

Ginny quickly went to the stairs and dried the water from them. The group made their way slowly up the stairs, they had surrounded Hermione so that she could be caught from any direction should something happen.

"You guys do know I am quite capable of climbing these stairs on my own." Hermione groused.

"Yes, we know, but you're now a week overdue. And after eight years of being married into this family you should know we're extremely over protective." Draco answered.

Hermione continued to grumble under her breath as they all made their way to the sitting room meeting Andy, Cissy and the twins in there. Once she was sat down on one of the couches the boys climbed up one on each side of her and kissed her cheeks.

"Mama don't worry about tucking..." Cygnus started.

"Us in tonight, Mummy can do it." Corvus finished.

With that they climbed down and said their goodnights with hugs and kisses to the rest of the group and collected their mummy and headed to bed.

Hermione sighed and rubbed at her tired eyes.

"When Bella gets back you should head to bed, Hermione. Andy and I can handle settling the rest of this motley group into the guest rooms so you two don't have to worry about it." Narcissa said softly.

"What?" Hermione asked shocked.

"We are not leaving you guys alone until you have the baby. We've even managed to work out our work schedules around so that there's always at least two of us with you at all times. Not necessarily underfoot but at least a presence in the house." Andy answered. "Cissy and I will be taking our old rooms that are in the same wing as you two, while Ron and Tonks will have their pick of rooms in the west wing since the grand suit in that wing is the only room with a bed big enough for Harry, Draco and Ginny."

"Thank you, all of you. I was worried about leaving 'Mione and the kids here alone with just the elves since I unfortunately have a few meetings during the week that I cannot miss." Bellatrix said as she came in then went to Hermione and helped her up.

"Well since you all have it worked out, I'm going to take your advice and head to bed. Goodnight everybody." Hermione said as each of them came up and kissed her cheek goodnight.

Once the couple was settled in bed with Hermione on her side and Bella spooning her from behind, Bella couldn't resist asking. "How do you do it with those two? They never seem to get away from you."

Hermione giggled. "That's because I bathe them one at a time."

Bellatrix groaned and buried her face in her wife's hair grumbling. "At least I know how to do it from now on."

THE END


End file.
